Such a torque converter is known from Patent Document 1. In this arrangement, of a pair of retaining plates, an abutment claw part provided integrally with the retaining plate on a clutch piston side is inserted into a cutout part of a spring retaining member, and this abutment claw part is formed so as to be inclined outward along the radial direction of the clutch piston in going toward the clutch piston side.